Kiss me Now!
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek yang mengisahkan Naruto yang ingin sekali merasakan sebuah benda manis. Ya, benda manis. Seperti Strawberry mungkin? Entahlah... Warning Inside! Ficlet


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair Naruto x Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo,ficlet, dan semua yang ada disini.**

* * *

 **Kiss me, now!**

 **Semoga suka.**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang berlari tergesah ke arah kantin kampusnya. Namanya Sakura Haruno, seorang Mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran. Dia gadis yang pintar, dan akan lulus sebentar lagi. Yah, hanya menunggu wisuda saja sih.

"Ah, ketemu!"

Wajah Sakura yang tadi kelelahan berubah menjadi cerah, ia bisa melihat seorang pria berambut pirang sedang duduk sendirian diteman dengan segelas jus jeruk. Namanya Naruto Namikaze, seorang pemuda yang sekarang ini memegang sebuah perusahaan besar. "...Ini gelas terakhir sepertinya. Umm... _Obaa—"_

"Naru!" pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. Dia tersenyum saat melihat gadis yang ditunggunya datang menghampiri. "Maaf aku lama."

"Tidak masalah, aku baru saja datang kemari." Naruto pun berdiri, kemudian berjalan menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk pergi dari tempat itu, ia juga tidak lupa menyisipkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar tagihan minumannya. "Jadi, apa langsung pulamg?"

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian menyeret Naruto menuju halte bus. Yah, perlu diketahui. Walaupun kaya, Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun memakai mobilnya, ia selalu jalan kaki untun pergi ke kantornya, paling tidak dia memggunakan kereta atau bus untuk pergi kemanapun.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Seperti biasa. Banyak yang menyatakan cinta terhadapku." Sakura terkekeh saat Naruto menggenggam tanga Sakura dengan erat, seakan dia tidak mau kehilangan gadis itu. "...Tapi aku menolak semuanya. Cemburu banget sih."

Naruto langsung menatap Sakura Intens, ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Tangannya sudah memegang dagu sang gadis. "Siapa yang mau gadisnya di miliki oleh orang lain?"

"Bodoh..."

Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar gumaman Sakura. Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan ke halte bus. Mereka terus berbagi tawa untuk sekedar basa-basi.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di persimpangan di dekat sebuah gedung apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggal Sakura.

"Sebentar, kau sudah mengisi semuanya kan?"

"Pikun, beberapa hari yang lalu kita sudah membeli bahan makanan."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya, ia sendiri lupa kalau sudah mengisi lemari pendingin dengan beberapa bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak oleh Sakura.

Beberapa menit setelah sampai di depan pintu, mereka pun masuk ke dalam. Naruto menyalakan semua lampu di dalam ruangan apartemen itu. "Sakura... Kemarilah."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya ke atas. Ia sedikit heran dengan Naruto. "Ada apa? Kau mau sesuatu?" pemuda itu mengangguk, kemudian duduk di atas sofa. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Umm, aku butuh sesuatu yang manis... Ya, yang manis!"

Sekarang, Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, ia tambah heran. Naruto bertingkah aneh saat masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. "Manis... Ah, aku tahu." Gadis itu dengan cepat duduk disamping pria itu. "Sekarang aku tahu apa maksudmu tadi." Sakura menyeringai, sementara Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil cengengesan tidak jelas.

" _Umm, Kiss... Me now!"_

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Sakura mencium lembut bibir Naruto. Mereka berdua saling menghisap satu sama lain. Inilah yang Naruto sukai, bibir Sakura yang berasa seperti _strawberry_ yang baru di petik.

Kecapan demi kecapan terus ditorehkan keduanya. Mereka mengabaikan sosok bocah pirang yang berdiri terpaku di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Sepertinya dia baru bangun.

"Ayah, Ibu... Kalian sudah pulang?"

Sakura terkejut, dan langsung mendorong Naruto hingga dia terjungkal ke belekang. "Hey!"

"Ah, maafkan ibu Shinna. Ibu tidak tahu kalau kamu sudah pulang. Bagaimana di rumah nenek?"

Bocah yang bernama Shinna itu menguap sambil mengusap matanya yang terlihat sayu. "Bibi Naruko jahil sekali tadi. Tidak seperti paman Sasuke yang diam dengan wajah datar seperti tembok."

Sakura tersenyum maklum terhadap anak semata wayangnya itu. "Jangan dipermasalahkan lagi, mereka memang begitu. Kamu mau makan apa? Nanti ibu akan masakkan sesuatu."

"Sakura, disini juga masih butuh makanan 'manis'." Rengek Naruto yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Senentar sayang. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk Shinna. Kau nanti malam saja, bisa kan?"

"Tentu, aku tunggu! Awas sampai kau tidak ada di kamar."

"Aku tidak akan tidur bersama Shinna seperti seminggu lalu kok."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Kau butuh bantuan. Kami bisa membantumu." Naruto langsung mengendong Shinna, mereka berdua berjalan ke dapur mini apartemen itu.

"Kalian duduklah, biar aku yang memasak."

"Oke!" kedua lelaki itu tersenyum cerah mendengar perkataan dari wanita yang sangat dicintai mereka.

Sakura tersenyum manis mendengarnya, ia beruntung mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang sangat mencintai dirinya. Walaupun ia masih muda saat menikah dengan Naruto saat itu.

"Ah, aku masih ingat saat setelah kau lulus sekolah. Kau memaksa diriku untuk melamarmu saat itu juga."

"Diam kau! Dasar suami bodoh!"

Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar ejekan _Tsundere_ yang dikeluarkan Sakura.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Catatan:** Sudah lama ya? Setahun mungkin. Entahlah. Nah, ini request dari Istri saya sendiri. Hanya selingan sih, daripada Stress

Oke, maaf kalau ada salah kata.

 _Shinn out! Adios!_


End file.
